To Live Again: The Christmas Elf
by Wunderkind4006
Summary: A festive 'To Live Again' edition. It is Clara's first Christmas as a newly married elleth and princess of Greenwood, and this would be great, only no one knows what Christmas is in Middle Earth? What is a girl (er...elf?) to do? Filled with a heart full of love, and a voice full of song, this merry little elf is determined to bring her new family lots of festive cheer.
1. Author Note: A Thankful Heart

**Author Note**

 _ **Song** **'A Thankful Heart'** **taken from the Muppets Christmas Carol**_

Currently, as I type, Santa Claus is preparing to deliver some cracker gifts...probably much better than this one...but it's the thought the counts, right?

Well that's really the crux of it guys, I do think about you all everyday. I can't go around all of you to give you a gift or write you a Christmas card, but I certainly can write to you all from here.

So, I hope you enjoy this little festive addition, and hope it brought back some happy memories. I know it did wonders for me to revisit those characters.

The titles of the chapters are some of my favourite Christmas carols. If you are able to I'd suggest listening to them whilst you read, for they are a flavour to each chapter and apply to at least one of the characters within them...at least in my opinion anyway...I'm not saying who but I'm sure you'll have your guesses.

Also, the timeline of this story is very early on...if my rough timelines are correct...the story begins in December of the year 3427, which is a couple of months from Clara and Thranduil wed. Some old and familiar faces may make an appearance. I will also be updating each day until Dec 24th or "Christmas Eve."

In any case, I hope it brings a little bit of cheer to you guys, who bring me so much cheer all year round...so I guess there is little left to say but...

Enjoy the story

*passes out candy canes*


	2. Carol of the Bells

**Carol of the Bells**

It was the coldest winter Greenwood had seen in a decade - or so I was told.

The snow had come and this was rarity and a treat, especially for little elflings. It lay in thick blankets like glistening white bundles of cotton wool. It clung to the boughs of the great firs of the forest, burying the trodden paths and outlying villages in its picturesque beauty. It reminded me of home, of the cold frostbitten evenings when I played out in the frozen fields until I couldn't feel my very toes. It reminded me of Christmas; of all the lights and the sounds of our local town, the smell of mulled wine, and the excitement of Santa Claus and presents.

I knew that 'Christmas' meant very little here, and things like Saint Nicholas crossing the skies in a sleigh pulled by magical reindeer bringing gifts to all good little boys and girls, was a foreign concept. I was, after all, from another world and the memories of that world seemed to fade away with every passing day...except for Christmas.

I wasn't so sure if it was because I had my own little family now, or if maybe it was the nostalgia of home on my very first Christmas with my new husband that brought about my festive longing. But there was little denying it, I was homesick and I missed the familiarity of the things that I knew...so maybe it was time to bring Christmas to Greenwood?

* * *

 _December 23rd - GreenWood the Great - SA 3427_

" _Hark how the bells, Sweet silver bells, All seem to say, Throw cares away..._ "

I sing with such giddy excitement, my hands outstretched, my head thrown back, as I spin in circles feeling the snowflakes stick to my eyelashes like I am living in the inside of a perfect snow globe;

" _Christmas is here, Bringing good cheer, To young and old,Meek and the bold..._ " I chime in a breathy voice, and catch Legolas as he wraps his little arms around my waist to spin in unison, ringing a set of tinkling silver bells that one of the minstrels gave him after supper.

" _Ding dong ding dong, That is their song, With joyful ring!_ " He proclaims as he excitedly rings the bells above his head, and little puffs of cloudy air escape his lips and ruddy button nose. I am of course suitably impressed by how quick he picks up my native, and admittedly primitive songs. His enchanting little elven voice so angelic and exquisite in the evening air, no human could ever sound so perfect.

 _'All caroling, One seems to hear, Words of good cheer, From everywhere Filling the air!_ " A stunning feminine voice to my left bursts fourth, the very sound bringing a bright smile from my lips as I spin to dance right up to my closest friend. Oliel giggles in her usual optimistic fashion, her turquoise eyes shimmering in the fading light as she reaches for my arm and we link them to dance, kicking up sprays of crisp fluffy snow, whilst Legolas continues to ring his set of bells gleefully. He is so preoccupied with his musical endeavour that he barely notices the shadow that creeps up behind him, and with a shriek his father lifts him into the air and joins in our performance;

" _Oh how they pound, Raising the sound O'er hill and dale, Telling their tale. Gaily they ring, While people sing,_ " Thranduil croons so perfectly, in that stunning elven articulation that it amazes me that this is his first time hearing such foreign notes. I waste little time sliding across the icy covered forest ground, and straight into my husband's arms to bring about the crescendo of our little chorus of carolling, with Legolas' help of course; " _Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here. Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas!"_

The song is finished with much breathless laughter and cuddling, as Thranduil works hard to keep me standing upright in the slippery frosty ground and an energetic Legolas still in his arms...he does have enviable balance.

"I have not the slightest notion what this 'Christmas' is," Oliel giggles as she shrugs her grey fur cape tighter around her shoulders and sways happily, her eyes so wide and filled with mirth as always; "but mellon nin, I truly love these wonderful songs!"

"Me too!" Legolas squeals with delight and wrestles his way free of his Adar's arms to scamper across the distance to join Oliel in her happy humming, vigorously ringing those bells with all his might.

"Well, I have lot more where that came from," I chuckle and tap my head, winking at Thranduil as I do. He lets out a deep and throaty laugh before sweeping my feet out from below me and drawing my lips to his to kiss affectionately.

I barely have time to gasp as his lips form around mine, the intense heat of his skin mingled with warmth of his breath against my frozen - almost blue skin - sends electrifying shivers down my spine. We have only been wed a few months and still I cannot kerb my racing pulse and rising blush every time he douses me in his passionate affections, and he is passionate. No request of mine is to silly or unrealistic, everything I could want or think I want I am given. Thranduil makes no secret of his happiness in our union, and as with everything, when the prince is joyful the mood of the very kingdom and forest lifts and lightens.

"My peculiar fallen star," he murmurs gently, as he inconspicuously nips my bottom lip cheekily, and that smirk of his causing my voice to get stuck in my throat. His mischievous grin lights his whole face so it reaches his ethereal eyes. The icy silvery blue of them matching the winter wonderland that we are surrounded with, successfully muddling my thoughts. "The cold only seems to make that blush of yours so much more alluring," he tells me softly, using the index of his thickly gloved hand to trace the heated skin of my cheek before he picks fresh snowflakes from my unruly blonde curls.

I nearly find my voice, I almost get to give a flirty little retort about seeing more of that blush later, but I am interrupted with a freezing slap of icy snow. I give a shocked cheep as I try to remember how to breath, the chilly powder melting against the warmth of my skin and running down the gap of my fur lined sleeves and high collared gown. The sensation an entirely unpleasant experience compared to the one just moments perviously.

Two sets of cheering voice is what first alerts me that we have been well and truly assaulted. The second thing I notice is the thick layering of snow on Thranduil's head, were he has taken the brunt of the snowball attack. The long strands of his immaculately kept hair are now tousled about his shoulders, and he wears a faintly peeved look underneath his frosty crown. I suppress a gleeful laugh before shifting my gaze sideways, because there is only elf that I know that could take Thranduil off guard.

True enough, by the far end of the clearing we occupy, stands one very smug captain. A devious smile plays on Aradan's lips as he eyes us up like he would a challenger in battle. Thranduil gently eases me to the ground and begins to dust himself, a calm but deadly silence emanating from him.

" _Uh Oh..._ " Legolas gulps, and tiptoes behind Ollie's skirts, getting out of firing range as quick as possible...smart boy...perhaps I should be doing the same?

"You have fifteen seconds, captain," Thranduil hisses evenly, and Aradan shifts stealthily to his right his lip twitching excitedly. I roll my eyes towards Ollie, who winks knowingly.

"As long as that, Prince?" Aradan taunts, "you are getting slow."

"And you are getting more dull witted," Thranduil reminds him with an equally teasing voice. Aradan's face contorts in confusion, as he opens his mouth to articulate his response...

 _Whoooosh_

A snowball whizzes through the air and smacks Aradan straight in his open mouth, and Thranduil doubles in two with his obnoxious cackling, whilst I just look on in bafflement...where did that come from?

"Well done, my boy," Thranduil barely manages to wheeze out between rib tickling laughter, as Legolas trots out from behind Ollie armed with another snowball grinning victoriously. Aradan scowls at our imperious little elfling, who boldly sticks his tongue out at him as he passes, then bravely darts for cover under his father's velvet cloak.

"I thought you were on our team?" Ollie cries in faux despair, as she tries vainly to hide her glee. Legolas simply attempts his most innocent smile, shrugging his shoulders and staying very close to the protection of his smug Ada.

"He is a little snitch, told you not to trust him!" Aradan accuses, pointing towards a giggling Legolas, "I knew he would rat us out!"

"He knows the winning side," Thranduil chortles haughtily, "he is cutting his losses...wise move little leaf."

"Oh come on everyone, lets stop the trash talk." I attempt to calm the brewing snowball war, mostly because when it comes down to it I will fare the worst. That, and Thranduil is so bloody competitive that he will abandon me to my doom within minutes...I slow him down apparently...charming!

"Nana!"

"One moment Legolas, Nana is speaking."

"But Nana," _whoooossh,_ "nevermind..."

Ollie's tinkling laughter only adds insult to injury as I shake off the freezing snow facial. I glower furiously in the direction of my entirely guilty best friend, who seems utterly delighted with herself. As I stand and attempt to regulate my breathing - and body temperature - after such a violent and unprovoked attack, I find that Thranduil has made me a decent sized snowball and is waving it under my nose.

"Do it," he encourages, with no small amount of excitement in his voice; "take them out." And, that is when I realised I was prone to revenge...cold, unforgiving, revenge. Oh, and that I was a little bit of drama queen too, but I think everyone had that figured by now.

So our snowball war was fought under the trees, but it took very little time for it to dissolve into every elf for himself. Of course Legolas won, but only because he was an elfling...or so that is what his father kept trying to say in defence of the sneaky blow that won the battle. Secretly we all know that Legolas has the best shot, no matter what Thranduil claims.

* * *

 **Song 'Carol of the Bells'** **preformed by Pentatonix**

 _ **Hark how the Bells,**_  
 _ **Sweet silver bells**_  
 _ **All seem to say**_  
 _ **Throw cares away**_  
 _ **Christmas is here**_  
 _ **Bringing good cheer**_  
 _ **To young and old**_  
 _ **Meek and the bold**_

 _ **Ding dong ding dong**_  
 _ **That is their song**_  
 _ **With joyful ring**_  
 _ **All caroling**_.  
 _ **One seems to hear**_  
 _ **Words of good cheer**_  
 _ **From everywhere**_  
 _ **Filling the air**_

 _ **Oh how they pound, Raising the sound**_  
 _ **O'er hill and dale**_  
 _ **Telling their tale.**_  
 _ **Gaily they ring**_  
 _ **While people sing**_  
 _ **Songs of good cheer**_  
 _ **Christmas is here**_

 _ **Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas**_


	3. The Holly & The Ivy

**The Holly & The Ivy**

 _Midnight on December 24th - The Halls of the King - SA 3427_

The grand fireplace still burned with the heat of strong flame, the warmth just perfect to chase away the cold of the most bitterest of nights. I sat cross-legged on the fur mat close to the fire, with heavy blankets about my shoulders, as I quietly twine the holly and ivy into christmas wreaths. I used to do this with Auntie Tricia and Mary at Christmas, Mary liked to make things, she always said there was a certain achievement in making something yourself...something satisfying in completing the task. Of course, I had quite forgotten how painful this particular task was...thorny little beggars!

I hum softly to myself as my heart searches those old and oddly dim memories, which seem to grow darker with each passing day here. Part of me pines for that old world, that familiarity of carols, of mince pies, and the smell of a fir tree laden with baubles and ribbons in the drawing room. As I have grown here my heart has softened towards my old family, they did care for me, in their own way. There was always something under the Christmas tree for me from Santa, maybe it was just a new sweater, or shoes, or coat...but it was something. For years Uncle Rob would say a box of chocolates was from my father, it was all wrapped and the tag was signed with a kiss. That was until I was old enough to decipher that it was indeed Rob's handwriting and not my Da's on the gift, but for the sake of the season I played along, because that is what Christmas was...seeing the good in ones own family.

"Should you not be with your new husband...or has the glow of the newlyweds worn off?"

I start and drop my wreath, swivelling around to find the King giving me a teasing smile. I blush the same deep hue of the holly berries, and in my awkwardness I stammer a little before turning my attention back to the wreath on the ground. Elves have no shame, or maybe it is just a Dad thing to attempt to embarrass the children at every opportune moment.

"Well, no matter, may I join you?" Oropher chortles as he lops up to me, and to my shock, plonks down beside me, narrowly missing the pointy holly leaves. I inwardly sigh with relief and return to working a red ribbon through my pretty little wreath, smirking a little;

"It is your home, my lord," I say and quirk my eyebrow at him knowingly, "you are entitled to rest were you will."

"Indeed Clara, but I shall tell you a secret," he grins and leans into me, lowering his voice; "I am quite shy. I loathe uncomfortable intrusions, makes me feel flustered...and King's should never appear flustered."

"Shy...you? I would never have guessed," I add sarcastically, and I receive a playful shove. "Well, if it is any consolation you are certainly not intruding, the company is most agreeable."

Your articulation is improving," Oropher nods in approval and I roll my eyes...suddenly the idea of a grammar lesson is not at all agreeable.

A moment of uncomfortable silence passes, before Oropher begins to twitch a little. Quickly he reaches for a wreath I finished earlier; "What is this you are making...some kind of headdress...'tis a bit big is it not?"

I chuckle as I watch the King attempt to measure the circle of wreaths on his head, and shake my head in mock disapproval; "No, that is not what it is designed for...well not these anyway...although where I am from it signifies a crown, but we display the wreaths on entrances and such."

"Huh...interesting...why?" Oropher questions innocently, as he holds up the wreath in the manner it should be displayed, cocking his head to the side in consideration of the decoration.

"Well, it is a Christmas tradition," I begin, blushing a little as I rub my thumb over the waxy leaves and give a dreamy smile. "Um...Christmas...it is celebrated among my people. It is a religious...errr...spiritual festival...for...um...well, in terms you could understand, Eru has a different name in the world I hail from. Lots of different names actually...but we celebrated Christmas to show thankfulness of Him. I mean, even those who didn't know about Eru would celebrate it, because it was all about freely giving gifts, to show love and forgiveness, and of course cherish family and loved ones. I guess it was my favourite time of year, it was so full of hope you know? Like nothing bad could happen...I guess I just miss it a little."

"You miss home?" Oropher queries gently, and I peek up at him a little uncertainly. Truthfully I don't know how to answer him without sounding a little ungrateful. There is nowhere I would rather be but here, with him and his family, but some part of me just craves something familiar.

"No," I answer, and hold my newly finished wreath out to run my critical eye over. "I miss Christmas...just the familiarity of something about my past. Sometimes I feel like I am forgetting," I finally admit aloud and drop my gaze, a tear forming in the corner of my eye. "I never want to forget the gift Illuvator blessed me with, I never want to forget what might never have been...I want to cherish it always."

"Oh, child," Oropher murmurs quietly, and I feel his finger curl under my chin as he lifts it up so I may look upon his fatherly smile. "The great Illuvator knows every heart and no doubt he is much acquainted with yours, your gratitude can be heard in your happiness at this life Clara...but it is okay to miss the old ways...that is common for even us immortals."

I stifle back a sob and give my best cheerful grin, "you so are right," I tell him with a nod of agreement. I turn the wreath over in my hands for a moment before deciding it is much to small, then gently drop it on Oropher's head, chuckling as I do; "That one is more like a festive headdress...you kind of suit it?"

"Kind of? My dear, our kind have been wearing such crowns for many a century, you needn't think you have created something new," he teases as he carefully arranges he new crown, and poses quite regally with it. I stifle a chuckle, as he throws an arm around my shoulder and draws me close for a rare moment of affection; "Ai, Clara, you should confide your worries with us more often. Just because we do not understand your traditions does not mean we are against learning something new...contrary to what our Noldor cousins would have your believe. Come now, tell me more of this Christmas, I very much like this notion of gifts?"

So I tell him.

We talk for hours about the legend of Saint Nicholas, of presents under the Christmas tree, of mulled wine and roasting chestnuts. I explain the finer details of a Christmas feast, and how it is a family occasion, and the customary requirement of wearing ridiculous hats and singing carols until everyone is sick of hearing them. I recount my earliest memories of Christmas, giggling a lot when I try to explain what mistletoe is used for. Eventually I begin entertaining his majesty with attempting to sing every Christmas song I know, he quiet enjoys the tune to 'The Holly and The Ivy' so much so that he gets me to repeat it through three times, and much to my protests he insists in teaching me how to waltz round the room to our joint attempt at carolling the tune.

That is how my poor baffled husband finds us, and I cannot blame his perplexed look for it is not often Oropher and I are so easy-going with each other...it really must be Christmas.

"You are not here to steal this sweet singer from me so soon?" Oropher chuckles brightly, but pulls off quite the believable pout and I suddenly see where Legolas has perfected his pleading eyes.

"No, of course not, by all means keep going," Thranduil grins and leans up against one of the marble pillars, shaped like a grand oak, and gestures with his hand for us to carry on. "It is not often I get to hear her sing so heartily."

"What can I say, I just love carolling," I chirp happily as Oropher releases me so I can greet my new mate with all the excitement that our new bond fills me with. The pull to be near him is always overwhelming, and sometimes I forget that there is anyone else in the room with us.

"What has gotten in to you?" Thranduil queries as he just about catches me in time, as I wrap my arms around his neck and plant a delighted kiss to his lips. He quirks his right eyebrow questionably at me; "have you devoured a whole jar of honey in one go again?"

"No...well...not a whole jar," I giggle and nod back towards Oropher, "I was just enjoying recounting my memories of my home to your Adar."

"Yes, we were discussing this Christmas festivity," Oropher adds with a fond smile as he saunters up to us.

"Christmas...again? Clara, if it means so much to you, then why did you not bring it up sooner...you know I would have made every effort-"

"Exactly!" I defend myself and this earns me a confused look from both father and son. "This is exactly why I did not bring it up, because I know you would make every effort to give me everything I want...you always do...and I wanted to do something for all of you. You are my family now, the silvan are my people, and I don't want to shove my traditions down your throats, but I thought if-" I pause and scuttle across the room to retrieve my wreaths. "I thought if I just injected a little bit of Christmas into everything, then it would be something beautiful I could share with you all...a gift...because all of you are my gift."

I stand awkwardly in the middle of the room, feeling a little silly...it had sounded much more poetic in my head. I bite my lip and cradle my wreaths cautiously, scuffing my toe against the hard wood floor. Okay, maybe I did not think this all through properly? Why do my brainiac ideas always sound so stupid, well done Clara, you just made Christmas awkward!

"That is...very thoughtful," Oropher speaks up first, and gives Thranduil a look that I can't quite decipher if it means he should agree, or he should argue the point.

"Yes, it is," Thranduil agrees, and automatically crosses the distance to take my hands in his, carefully removing the wreaths so he can do so. "I will let you arrange this little festivity of yours, but I only have one suggestion."

"Only one...miracles never cease," I tease and he smirks in response.

"Let me help. I promise I will not try and takeover, and I absolutely vow not to give you a single gift or overindulge you in anyway," Thranduil says with the most sincere look that I cannot help but believe, though I do question it, he isn't very good at staying out of things. He notices my frown and rolls his eyes, sighing a little; "I promise Clara, I will withdraw all affection too, just to prove how seriously I take this."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves love," I reply and begin to snigger, "besides we all know I am more of the giver."

Oropher chokes off a strangled laugh before he makes for the door, muttering something about feeling a little peckish and feigning interest in the holly crown I gave him earlier.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Thranduil snaps a little shrilly as he follows me towards our chambers, as I do my best not to erupt into fits of childish tittering. "I am not selfish...at least I...Clara...you never said before?"

"Oh, do shut up!" I groan and swivel on my heels when I read the threshold of our chambers, Thranduil rocks back a little from my close proximity as I stand on my tiptoes to reach his lips. I throw my arms around his neck, and grin, he truly looks paranoid. "You are far too easy to wind-up my love...we both know I take too much advantage of your generosity."

"Does that mean," Thranduil mumbles between kisses, "that under your new demands...that I get to receive more...because I am not complaining at all!"

"Absolutely...not," I reply as I detangle myself from our kiss, grabbing Thranduil's hand and yanking him into the room. "We haven't the time to be so preoccupied...we have presents to find, a tree to fetch, and you need to hunt me down some turkey...do we even have turkey here...maybe pheasant will do...or goose...no, that is really fatty...do you think the cooks would let me loose in their kitchens, because I am pretty sure we could make shortbread?"

"I...um...a turkey?" Thranduil queries, looking more than a little lost when I toss his boots and cloak at him...i guess that answers my question about the turkey. "What is shortbread?"

"Well you'll never know if you move like a snail...come on Santa's little wood elf...move it...MOVE IT!"

* * *

 ** _Song 'The Holly & The Ivy' preformed by Annie Lennox_**

 **The holly and the ivy,**

 **When they are both full grown**

 **Of all the trees that are in the wood**

 **The holly bears the crown**

 **O the rising of the sun**

 **And the running of the deer**

 **The playing of the merry organ**

 **Sweet singing of the choir**

 **The holly bears a blossom**

 **As white as lily flower**

 **And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ**

 **To be our sweet Saviour**

 **O the rising of the sun**

 **And the running of the deer**

 **The playing of the merry organ**

 **Sweet singing of the choir**

 **The holly bears a berry**

 **As red as any blood**

 **And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ**

 **To do poor sinners good**

 **O the rising of the sun**

 **And the running of the deer**

 **The playing of the merry organ**

 **Sweet singing of the choir**

 **The holly bears a prickle**

 **As sharp as any thorn;**

 **And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ**

 **On Christmas Day in the morn.**

 **O the rising of the sun**

 **And the running of the deer**

 **The playing of th** **e merry organ**

 **Sweet singing of the choir**

 **The holly bears a bark**

 **As bitter as any gall;**

 **And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ**

 **For to redeem us all.**

 **O the rising of the sun**

 **And the running of the deer**

 **The playing of the merry organ**

 **Sweet singing of the choir**

 **The holly and the ivy**

 **Now both are full well grown,**

 **Of all the trees that are in the wood,**

 **The holly bears the crown.**

 **O the rising of the sun**

 **And the running of the deer**

 **The playing of the merry organ**

 **Sweet singing of the choir**


	4. The Good King

**The Good King**

The markets were hiving, mostly filled elves seeking the warmth of the caves and the hot stalls selling food. As always the lights, the sounds, and the sounds of this place fill me with a kind of giddy rush. Princesses are not allowed to travel around without proper attendees, so I roped a rather delighted Ferel into coming with me. I kept a low profile, dressed plainly with a dull cloak and my old clothes from my servant days. Truthfully I feel much more comfortable in these clothes, because at least Ferel and I match.

We meander together with our elfling's in tow, of course Tauriel is much too little to walk all the way around such busy markets so she spends her time between her mothers arms and mine…or trying to escape us! Thankfully Legolas is an obliging mood and is always quick to stop her from running off into the masses. As we go I entertain the children with jovial Christmas chorus, their favourite just so happening to be 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' and I completely agree, it was mine too.

"So where is Thranduil?" Ferel asks pleasantly, as she carefully packs our basket with the very specific vegetables I have requested off the grocer.

"I told him he had to find me a free for the family dining hall," I reply whilst inconspicuously sniffing a block of cheese… _ick I hate blue cheese_ …but it has to go on the festive cheeseboard! With a grumpy sigh I motion to the seller; "I will take a full block of this too…just charge it to the palace."

"Lord Raffyn is going to choke when he sees this weeks domestic expenditures," Ferel titters, putting the block of now carefully wrapped cheese in her apron pocket, because there is no way that stuff is stinking out the sprouts…they are bad enough as it is!

"Listen, this is nothing, this is only a smidgen on what Thranduil inhales in wine… _oh_ … _the wine list!_ " I smack my hand over my forehead, and then shrug, "Ack Thranduil can do that…I have no taste anyway…or so he says."

"He would have more fun with that anyway," Ferel mumbles, and the two of us share a look which results in excessive giggling.

I continue on much like this, buying the things that I just simply need for the feast, and then on to much more pressing purchases…presents. I rummage through the different artisan stalls and potter about the craft and earthenware merchants. I get so carried away that I select a pair of sheep skin lined gloves for Ferel and a wooden horse toy for Tauriel…of course I don't tell them, I just plucked them off the shelves when they weren't looking. When it comes to Legolas, things get a little harder.

"So, any toys you like?" I ask in passing, when I spy Legolas staring forlornly at a little windmill, it's fabric tails all sorts of bright colours. "Do you like that…I thought you had one?" I query and pick up the little toy: "surely there must be something else that takes your fancy?"

"It is what that boy wanted," Legolas murmurs before pointing to a lad sitting by the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. The child looks pale, his clothes a little threadbare, and his hair a little less tamed than the usual courtly children. Legolas sighs and tugs my sleeve, coaxing me down close so he can whisper; "Can I buy him a gift…for Christmas? I think he needs it more than I do."

I stand still for a few moments, completely gobsmacked by the wisdom and the perfect innocence of this child. He has never experienced Christmas, he has never heard of Saint Nicholas until today, and he has never sang songs about red-nosed reindeers and snowmen named frosty until this morning, and yet he understands the meaning of the season better than I. I am ashamed to admit it, but I think I lost the whole idea of my Christmas just by scavenging around the markets. Without another word I purchase the toy and give it to Legolas, who wastes no time racing up to the boy who has never met before in his young life…I trail behind guilty.

"For me?" the child queries, his wild pale blue eyes widening, his accented voice giving him away as one of the forest inhabitants, probably of Avari blood.

"Yes…I saw you playing with it earlier," Legolas grins, and gives the child his impromptu gift. "I already have one you see, and my Nana," Legolas turns to point proudly to me and blush even more, "well she says that where she is from, they celebrate Christmas, and, well, I don't know why but they give each other gifts…so here."

"Thank you," the boy gasps and clings to the toy like it is treasure.

"Revion, do not take that boy's toy! I am so very sorry my lady he is just curious, he meant no harm…he does not come to the king's Halls often."

I lift my head to observe an ellon I assume to be the boy's father, because he has the same brownish red hair and pale complexion. He looks genuinely apologetic as he holds his hands out, his gaze downcast, a worried look in his eyes.

"It is a gift," I interject quickly, resting my hand on the boy's head. "My son has plenty, he just wanted to share."

"A gift?" the ellon asks in shock, "Ma'am I cannot accept the generosity, I have nothing to give in return. Please do not take it as offence, it is only our way to barter…now please, Revion, give the kind lady the toy back, come we must try and find a wagon heading out soon."

The boy glumly stretches the toy back to Legolas, who swivels his gaze to mine in panic. I open my mouth to tell Legolas that you cannot force people to take gifts, that sometimes it makes them feel beholding to another, and the Nandor are very proud elves when it comes to such things. But, the look in my son's eyes stops me from saying anymore babbling nonsense, so instead I stride after the father and soon, windmill in hand.

"Sir!" I call, and the elf slows his quick pace to eye me warily.

"I am very sorry my lady but I cannot tarry here," he tells me in an almost exasperated tone, his frown deepening. "The snow is deep and my village is the farthest from here. I have to get what provisions I can to my folk before nightfall, it has been over a week since we have been able to reach the markets for trading…I cannot delay."

"Not even for your Princess?" I ask quietly and watch as the whole frame of the elf before me goes rigid in shock. I pull down the hood of my cloak and flash him my best smile so he knows I mean him no harm.

"Your highness…I-I-I never…I saw you once," he stammers and then falls into a deep bow. "I attended your coronation, you shook my wife's hand…s-s-she never tires of telling everyone."

"Please, get up," I mutter quickly and pull the elf to his feet, dusting him off with my hand; "I am sort of not supposed to be here…not everyone recognises me without the crowns and the gaudy dresses."

"My apologies," he squeaks and looks around nervously, fidgeting with the frayed ends of his faded jerkin.

"You didn't know," I chuckle and glance down at the boy again, "May I give your son this gift…as a favour from his Princess?"

"Y-y-yes, certainly!" The elf pushes his son forward, and I kneel down to give a much relieved Revion his toy back. "Child, what do you say to your Princess?"

"My thanks, your highness," the boy murmurs shyly as he gives an awkward but awfully cute bow.

"You are most welcome little Revion," I reply cheerily and give him a peek on the cheek, making him blush an even deeper hue of red. "Now," I say as I look to his father again, giving a very serious look; "let's be seeing you home safe, and with plenty of provisions for my people stranded in the woods."

xXx

It transpired that my new friend from the market was a fisher named Rephen from the very north of Greenwood. The rivers had frozen so badly that there was no fish to be found, and with their dwindling supplies he had left with his son to face the bitterness of the forest, in hope of selling what meagre stock they had to bring back food and warmer blankets to see the people through the rest of our rather unseasonably cold winter.

Moved by his bravery and the struggle of my people, I sent Ferel back to the Palace to have one of the pages go into the woods to find Thranduil, who had taken a large sleigh to bring me back a tree. Mercifully he had already returned by the time she got back, and within the hour he had not just one sleigh but two, harnessed up to our best horses and a team of servants willing to help. Meanwhile I had ordered the merchants to spare no expense in providing Rephen with everything he would need, and with a joint effort we got the sleighs ready in time to depart in just the nick of time.

For the fun of it, and because Thranduil and I both wanted to ensure the safety of our folk in the North, we joined the others in the ride out to the villages. The journey was glorious, with the silver bells tinkling against the headstalls of the horses who sprang energetically through the snow like it was nothing to their powerful strides. I taught my family, and my new found friends the words to 'Jingle Bells' in time with the musical sounds of the sleigh, and we sang it so much that it made the journey seem even shorter than it truly was…or maybe that was because we were having so much fun.

It was twilight when we reached the large fishing village, and the loud cheers and singing we received at the sight of the King's sigil coming into view made the whole adventure worth it. I spent the next few hours making sure all the folk were accounted for and well, handing out blankets and assisting in ensuring everyone got a bowl of hot stew. Thranduil worked with the strongest of the village to clear the deep snow drifts off their byres, so they could protect their livestock and keep their fuel warm and dry. Legolas played with the abundance of youth in the village, handing out cakes and sweet treats to his new friends…he and the Palace baker had sneakily loaded the trays of goodies onto the sleigh when I wasn't looking. It was late when we finally left for home, only doing so because some the servants had insisted they would stay longer and ensure all was taken care of.

The ride home was much more subdued than the one before. Thranduil and I sat snugly in the rear of the sleigh bundled in thick blankets, with Legolas propped between us for warmth. It was not long until he had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion. I had to admit I was rather tired myself, and a little sad too, but I would never admit that. It was going to be after midnight by the time we would read home, and Christmas would be here and I had nothing prepared. No presents to give, no feast prepared, no shortbread to leave out for Santa Claus, and a tree with no decorations. I was a little disappointed, but I had to help Rephen today for if I hadn't of then celebrating Christmas would have meant absolutely nothing to my new family.

I sigh aloud at me inner musings, and feel Thranduil's grasp tighten around my shoulders so I nuzzle into his shoulder further;

"I am sorry meleth-nin," Thranduil murmurs quietly, his lips brushing my crown, "I know how much you wanted to bring us your Christmas."

"It's okay," I reply tiredly and slide my hands into the depths of his warm cloak, sighing contentedly at the heat. "The people out here were far more important than any silly party."

"You are too gracious," he tells and I give a little laugh shaking my head in disagreement.

"No," I groan, "if it wasn't for Legolas I would have walked straight past that boy and his father…no, what happened is what was meant too…besides it was fun."

"It was," Thranduil agrees with a quiet chuckle, before cuddling me close to chase away the bitterness in the air; "Rest Clara, you need it, I will wake you when we reach home."

xXx

I feel the softness of our cushiony mattress give way under my weight, and warm furs being tucked under my chin. I sigh happily and stretch, blinking a little as I let my gaze focus on the face hovering above me.

"I tried not to disturb you," Thranduil whispers as he leans across the bed to prop another pillow under my head. "You look so innocent when you dream…I would almost believe you were."

"I am far too comfortable to reply to that," I mutter and stretch again, grunting a little in my enjoyment of having space to do so. Then I pause, sitting upright suddenly, taking Thranduil a little off guard as he jerks back from me; "What time is it?"

"A little after midnight," he tells me and gently pushes me back onto the bed, "you have plenty of time to rest."

"No it's not that," I sigh and lift my arms to wrap them around his neck drawing him close for a slow and lingering a kiss. When we pull apart he truly looks a little misty eyed;

"Merry Christmas, my love."

* * *

 _ **Song** **'The Good King** **{Wenceslas}' preformed by Eric Thayne**_

 **Good King Wenceslas last looked out**  
 **On the feast of Stephen,**  
 **When the snow lay round about,**  
 **Deep and crisp and even.**  
 **Brightly shown the moon that night,**  
 **Though the frost was cruel,**  
 **When a poor man came in sight,**  
 **Gathering winter fuel.**

 **Hither, page, and stand by me.**  
 **If thou know it telling:**  
 **Yonder peasant, who is he?**  
 **Where and what his dwelling?**  
 **Sire, he lives a good league hence,**  
 **Underneath the mountain,**  
 **Right against the forest fence**  
 **By Saint Agnes fountain**.

 **Bring me flesh, and bring me wine.**  
 **Bring me pine logs hither.**  
 **Thou and I will see him dine**  
 **When we bear the thither.**  
 **Page and monarch, forth they went,**  
 **Forth they went together**  
 **Through the rude wind's wild lament**  
 **And the bitter weather.**

 **Sire, the night is darker now,**  
 **And the wind blows stronger.**  
 **Fails my heart, I know not how.**  
 **I can go no longer.**  
 **Ark my footsteps my good page,**  
 **Tread thou in them boldly:**  
 **Thou shalt find the winter's rage**  
 **Freeze thy blood less coldly**.

 **In his master's step he trod,**  
 **Where the snow lay dented.**  
 **Heat was in the very sod**  
 **Which the saint had printed.**  
 **Therefore, Christian men, be sure,**  
 **Wealth or rank possessing,**  
 **Ye who now will bless the poor**  
 **Shall yourselves find blessing**


	5. Celtic Carol

**Celtic Carol**

My dreams were memories. Faded memories as if seen through veiled eyes, with blurry faces and speckles of light illuminating the darkest crevices of my dreams. I felt snow in my hands, and the odd sensation of nearly frostbitten toes by a glass fronted fire. There was bright coloured tissue, ribbons, and boxes. Voices…rough voices…mortal voices. They spoke in a brogue that was both familiar and distant. There was the notes of a fiddle playing in the background of these lyrical tones, and the sound of feet on hard wood floors. The smell of sherry and the taste of melted chocolate on my tongue…such a vivid dream.

When I eventually pulled myself from those hazed memories I found it was early morning, the dawn chorus sounding just beyond the solitude of the caves. Hastily I slipped from the bed, lifting my robe from the back of an armchair and stuffing my feet in fur lined slippers. I had figured out quite quickly that Thranduil never came to bed nor had be been our rooms, so I was keen to wake Legolas so we could go find him. I hoped that maybe we could eat breakfast together, something nice, even if I couldn't bring them Christmas, I could make them pancakes.

I sneaked out of our rooms, wrestling into my robes as I went, only pausing mid way through chasing my sleeve around my back, when I heard whispers emanating from the dining-room. With my overly inquisitive nature I could not help but do a little bit of investigation.

"Shhh," came the light and famine voice, "careful now, yes, put that on this branch."

"Do you think Nana will like it?" Legolas asks the voice I automatically pin as Ollie's.

"Of course she will," Ollie assures and I hear Legolas giggle, "but you will ruin the surprise if you keep making that much noise."

Stealthily I position myself up against the door so I can peek through the crack. My eyes widen and I give an unintentional little squeak of pure glee.

There, just off from the centre of the room, where the fireplace glows softly, stands a beautiful young fir sapling. In its branches the tree holds the most adorable little paper birds, with their chests painted red like a robins. Green and red velvet ribbons have been tied to the tips of the prickly branches, and I spy Legolas carefully tucking an array of pinecones and holly berries between the gaps. Ollie sits on the floor, admiring a sketch I drew of what a Christmas should look like against her handy work.

The mantle of the fireplace has been decorated with one of my wreaths, and yet more ribbon. Candles litter nearly every surface, and I notice all the little details too; like the nests of holly and garlands that drape around the surfaces, the beautiful winter flowers that are resting on the table, and the smell of warming milk with honey on the pot over the fire.

A tear pricks my eye, and I quickly cover my mouth to muffle my little sob of happiness. They did this for me, Ollie must have been at this from the early hours, and goodness knows when Legolas joined in. The scene is so perfect that I don't want to disturb it, I want to rush for my pencils so I can draw this - my son decorating his first Christmas tree in a crinkled nightshirt, and my best friend by the fire with a golden halo upon her chocolate curls. The only thing that could make this anymore perfect would be to have Thranduil here, just so he could watch this with me. I decide not to waste a moment looking for him, I will go fetch my drawing book and charcoals before I lose this moment.

Scampering back from the door and back to my room, I stop when I hear doors bang open and the voices of both my mate and the king bantering with one another. I sort of question myself for a moment, because Thranduil could likely be heading straight back here, and now I am conflicted between taking him to show him the tree so he doesn't miss the scene either, or going to fetch my supplies… _oh maybe I can just paint it by memory anyway._

I flit back in the same direction I had come from and come to a sliding halt in from of the King, who seems to be holding a recently deceased turkey and goose. I will not deny that I did give a mild shriek, because it is really early to be confronted with semi-feathered fowl in the reception hall. My reaction earned me an amused chuckle from both Thranduil and Oropher, who seemed to share an inside joke between them, but that was sidelined when I registered both of them were dressed in similar hunting garb.

"You've been in the woods!" I accuse and point my finger at their gains.

"Well, they did not walk into the palace themselves," Thranduil sniggers, striding past me to ruffle my hair and plant a slightly patronising kiss to my cheek.

"Elleth," Oropher snorts as he tosses the birds over his shoulder, easily kicking off his hunting boots, I don't believe i have ever seen him like this before…this is odd. The King, who looks nothing like a King in this moment, turns to smile teasingly; "You all enjoy eating the fine roasts for supper, but react so disgusted by the means in which it reaches your plate!"

"i am not disgusted!" I defend myself, crossing my arms about my chest. "I am just surprised to see turkey, and you never said you were going to the woods…what is all this for?"

"I am surprised too, it is not often we consider wild turkey a bird for a feast," Oropher muses as he inspects his winnings carefully - ensuring no damage - pausing to give me a smug look. "If I had of left hunting these to your husband we would have starved…boy has not the patience he was born with."

"Do not listen to him," Thranduil groans, and wrestles out of his jerkin, giving his gleeful looking father a warning look. "It is frosty out, it is difficult to hunt in that weather. I still cannot understand why venison would not have sufficed, but, turkey as you requested my dear…and goose…because Ada was showing off."

"Oh, give an old elf the simple pleasure of enjoying the hunt, it has been years…and I am still wiping the floor with you _ion nin._ " Oropher grins proudly as he playfully punches Thranduil, making me giggle at their antagonistic sparring.

"Yes, whatever you say Adar," Thranduil snips and waves his hand towards the door. "Go get those off to the kitchens, before I tell Raffyn what the King was really up to before dawn."

"Spoil sport," Oropher grumbles, but it is only in jesting because he is still too delighted with himself as he lops out the door with his prizes. I wait until he is out of sight before I turn accusingly to my smirking prince.

"I thought you promised not to get involved?" I query with an arched eyebrow as I step into his space, and he ducks his chin into his chest. "I thought you said you would not indulge me, that you would even withhold affection?"

"Merry Christmas…"

"Not even remotely funny Thranduil!"

I have to work extra hard to stop my beaming expression as he squirms under my unimpressed glower. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, his hands sort of gesticulating in circles until eventually shrugs.

"Technically it was Adar's idea," Thranduil defends himself, obviously deciding it is better to direct my wrath towards his father, because obviously I cannot refuse a King's favour, at least not after he went and personally hunted me my dinner. I purse my lips in disapproval, and watch as Thranduil fishes something from the cloth bag slung across his shoulders; "He also insisted upon this too? I have no idea why…he said you would know what to do with it?"

"Mistletoe!" I laugh delightedly in my poor husband's face, as he innocently outstretches the infamous branch just above his head, completely oblivious to his request. I simply cannot help myself. I kiss him squarely on the mouth, and then giggle relentlessly at the confused expression on his now reddening face.

"I…um…I do not understand?" he asks and blinks a little spastically at the branch in his hands, "why did you do that?"

"You asked," I reply with a little shrug, this only deepening his perplexed frown, he goes to correct me but I silence him with a warm embrace. "Thank you Thranduil, you did not have to do this, but I cannot deny that it is absolutely perfect."

"You are most welcome," he chuckles and buries his face into my neck making me laugh even more, as I hug him tighter, giving a little prayer of thanks to have him. I feel his lips brush my shoulder before he whispers; "I just do not want you to feel like you must forget your home for us, meleth. I want you to feel comfortable here, this is your home too, and you can have all sorts of bizarre celebrations here if you so well wish."

"Oh Thranduil, how can I forget my home when you are my home?" I sniff as I step away from him, using my sleeve to wipe away a stray tear. "Christmas was just a way of showing your loved ones your care and gratitude for them, I just got caught up with the idea of wanting to share that with you and Legolas. But as usual this place reminds me that appreciating love is something you don't need to prove with a fancy celebration…or gifts…or trees…you just need to look around you at all the happiness…honestly this is the best Christmas I think I have ever had."

"So…you do not want that party now?" Thranduil asks seriously, his head tilting to the side for a brief second before a teasing smirk plays on the edges of his lips.

"No! No way, I still want that party!" I cry as I rush towards him, and he picks me up just in time, his deep throaty laughter making me grin from ear-to-ear.

xXx

By the time night comes around our home was bathed in the golden light of candles and warm firelight. Between Ollie, Legolas, Thranduil, and the addition of Aradan later in the afternoon, we finished decorating with the wreaths, ribbons, and berries. I even had time to teach Legolas how to make the middle earth version of short bread, which was just as tasty. The kitchen servants and Adan the cook worked tirelessly to provide the most perfect feast, and so I had to insist they joined us. Olben, Gilron, and Tinuben joined us too, as well as Torphen, Ferel, and little Tauriel.

The feast itself was decadent and suiting for royalty as always, but the brotherly fellowship and feeling of openness around our family's table was just like any other contented family. We laughed and sang, we chatted about silly things whilst the elder elves recounted us hilarious stories of years gone by. Instead of pulling crackers, Torphen and Aradan concocted a series of ridiculous dares for everyone to do, many of which involved dressing up in each others clothes and impersonating the owner of said garments. Poor Tinuben was glowing beetroot when he was assigned Oropher to impersonate, his embarrassment was even funnier than his execution of the dare!

It wasn't long until everyone left the table and crowded the grand fireplace, and _that_ was when the pleading began to teach them more of my Christmas songs. I nearly got away with claiming I couldn't possibly attempt any without music until Olben and Aradan produced pipes and a fiddle, apparently they are both well educated in said instruments, and followed the tune of my humming to get a feel for the foreign tones. So I set about teaching them as many songs as I could recall, pulling my knowledge of some dearly beloved Christmas classics…not limited to my favourite 'A Muppets Christmas Carol'. The children were most taken with that set of songs, as we danced about the room belting out my presumed words to 'A Thankful Heart' and jokingly referring to Raffyn as "there goes mister Scrooge," thankfully he seemed to find the funny side of it, besides it was all in the name of a good Yuletide musical!

It was indeed a most magical Christmas, with so much music and laughter that my cheeks hurt form smiling and my belly hurt from giggling so much. I even found the time to pick out some gifts, sadly nothing grand, but for Gilron and her family I gave one of my paintings. To Tauriel I gave her wooden horse, and Ferel her gloves. Oropher had picked out an elvish storybook for Legolas, something he had tucked away in his vast libraries gathering dust. Oropher wished to keep his holly wreath, considering it his gift, and Thranduil and I kept our promise not to indulge each other. Somehow we accounted for everyone, even some of the servant elleth, who I gave holly sprigs dusted in gold paint to wear in their hair.

In the dying hours of the night I read to Legolas and Tauriel, from the storybook he was gifted. They were so exhausted that both fell asleep within minutes, and so Oropher carried his Grandson off to bed, and I farewelled Ferel and her sleeping daughter as they left with the rest of my dearest friends. I was too happy to care about the mess left in their wake, and shooed the servants home informing them it could wait until everyone had rested. And so, in my blissful joy, I twirled and hummed the whole way to my bedchamber…what a wonderful day it had been.

But it was not quite over yet.

Thranduil was perched on the edge of our bed when I entered, twirling the branch of mistletoe between his fingers as he examined it thoughtfully. He did not speak as I tiptoed across the room and slyly eased on the bed beside him, he just smiled a perfectly innocent smile as I wrapped my arms around his middle. There was a mischievous glint his beautiful eyes when I chanced a peek up at them, blushing a little as I did so.

"So, this branch of mistletoe entitles me to a kiss?" he queries lightly, and I nod, grinning broadly up at him.

"If you stand under mistletoe you are obliged to kiss…at least that is the tradition," I confirm, "when did you figure it out?"

"Oh, I have my ways," he smirks and I quirk my eyebrow in disbelief. " _Fine_ , Adar enlightened me."

"I thought so," I chuckle and snuggle in closer to him, in anticipation of that kiss, but he pulls away. "Hey! You cannot refuse…it is the rules?"

"I know," Thranduil assures me as he suddenly clambers on top of the bed, tying the mistletoe to the bed post above our pillows, before dropping down beside me and pulling me into his arms. "But I am not simply satisfied with just one kiss."

I laugh, but it is light and breathy and filled with excitement as I surrender to his warm embrace. Thranduil kisses me so sweetly and so tenderly that I almost protest when he stops to run his thumbs across my cheeks. Then, in his warm voice filled with love and mischief, that reminds me so much of home, he whispers;

"I love you…my beautiful Christmas elf."

* * *

 _ **Song 'Celtic Carol' preformed by Lindsey Stirling**_


	6. Dedication - Auld Lang Syne

**Dedication**

* * *

 ** _Auld Lang Sang_**

 _ **Should auld acquaintance be forgot,**_  
 _ **And never brought to mind?**_  
 _ **Should auld acquaintance be forgot,**_  
 _ **for auld lang syne!**_

 _ **For auld lang syne, my dear,**_  
 **For auld lang syne.**  
 _ **We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,**_  
 _ **For auld lang syne.**_

 _ **Robert Burns - 1788**_

* * *

'To Live Again' for all intent and purposes is just a piece of fanfiction, however, I will not deny that it created something unique and special between myself and many readers who have now become friends.

So to honour this most delightful journey, that I seem to be contentedly ambling forward with, I wanted to give you all a gift...

A gift of words, because sadly that is all I can give. Honest words, they may not be everyone's cup of tea, but at least their mine and I'm proud of their little achievements...as everyone should be of their own hard work this year.

So, I dedicate this story to all the readers and fellow writers who took the time to befriend me, who encouraged all my writings, and who made a place for me in their busy lives to read and review my works. Some amazing guys that I would particularly like to thank are;

Beachchick3 - a beautiful and inspiring person who has been there for me when I needed her. Merry Christmas mellon, and richest blessings.

Sirania - Another amazing friend whose friendship kept me going. Happy Holidays and lots of blessings for the New Year.

Teddybear007 - for being awesome for Day 1! Seasons Greetings (I am seriously running out of phrases lol)

Diannak - for just being you and making my day with your excitement and love for the stories. Happy Holidays

Rousdower and Raider-K - because writing fanfic would be worth doing unless these guys were here. Merry Christmas.

ISTARIEL, JJAndrews, Zip001, PureAngelEyes and everyone who voted 'YES' - for getting so much into the festive spirit and embracing my stories and feeding me lots of ideas...Oropher, mistletoe, snowball fights, and Muppets as requested :D Happy Christmas you guys and thanks for making me laugh and smile.

And to everyone who reads this, or has read the series, past or present. Thank you for all the support over the time I have dedicated to this adventure, it was so so so worth it to know all of you.

Merry Christmas and the best of wishes and love going into 2016.

PARTY LIKE IT'S A MIRKWOOD PARTY!

PS: I'm signing off now to spend Christmas with my family, and I'll be back some time in the new year to bring TLA to a close. So until then, spread some festive love & joy among friends and family, and see you all soon. Love CJ xo


End file.
